Project summary ? Vet-LIRN Capacity 2018 This Vet-LIRN capacity building project will enhance the ability of the lab to respond to animal or human food safety issues by acquiring training on, employing and evaluating a potential point-of-care technology to improve the speed and accuracy of disease diagnosis. This technology is the new Oxford Nanopore Technologie?s MinION. The University of Minnesota Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory proposes 3 aims related to this technology, depending on the availability of funding. Aim one will involve up-to-date training on performing bacterial genome sequencing and genotyping protocols on the MinION. In aim two we will then evaluate this MinION technology?s capability for whole genome sequencing and genotyping of bacteria (specifically Salmonella) for disease detection and for detection of antimicrobial resistance genes. In aim three, we will compare results using the MinION with our conventional whole genome sequencing and genotyping approach of Illumina MiSeq sequencing.